


Non Sequitur #347: Severus Snape Gets a RimJob

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Fanart, Half-Dressed Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Sequitur #347: Severus Snape Gets a RimJob

**Author's Note:**

> Messing about with making comics on the tablet. (Takes a very long time right now since I'm not used to it.) while jonesing for some subby!bottom!Snape, toppy!Sirius and rimming. Three things I enjoy very much.


End file.
